Power Decades
by Loudo
Summary: In an alternative universe, Oroku Saki has been ruling the Empire for ten long years. Now that his Power Decade is nearly over, a new shogun will have to be elected. Warning: Contains Turtlecest (though it's not actually incest, as the turtles are not brothers in this AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leonardo heard the servant enter the room, but didn't raise his eyes from the page. Instead, he finished drawing the last _kanji_with focused fluid movements. He contemplated his work for a couple of seconds then put down the brush, parallel to the paper.

"Yes, Kichiro?"

"Usagi_-sama_ and Michelangelo_-sama_have just arrived, Master," the young boy said.

"Good," Leonardo got up, "I'm going to greet them immediately. You go and inform Donatello_-san._I need him to shield the room."

The servant bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Oh, and Kichiro... Do not disturb us for any reason."

The servant bowed another time and left the room, while Leonardo walked behind the screen to get changed. He took off the brown kimono he always wore at home and grabbed his most formal one: dark blue with light blue obi and decorations. At the top of the right sleeve the symbol of the ninja, the _Seven Ki,_ was depicted. On the other sleeve there was the symbol of the Hamato clan, the _Rising Phoenix._The same two symbols that were tattooed on Leonardo's shoulders.

While he was getting dressed, Leonardo mentally prepared for the conversion he was about to have.

* * *

Usagi and Michelangelo were waiting in a little unadorned room, seated on cushions. When they noticed Leonardo enter the room, they stood up to greet him.

Leonardo approached Usagi first, since his rank was higher. The rabbit dressed in a formal blue kimono, just like Leonardo, but the different symbols on it showed Usagi's different origin and affiliation. At the top of his right sleeve the symbol of the _Three Swords_ meant he was a samurai, while on his left sleeve the _Three Sky Lights_symbolized the Miyamoto clan.

"Leonardo_-san,_" Usagi said, bowing.

Leonardo bowed back. "Usagi_-san,_my friend."

Then, Leonardo turned to Michelangelo. He was a turtle, just like Leonardo, but his kimono was the complete opposite of Leonardo's and Usagi's. It was multicolor, yellow, orange and red, with elaborate patterns and very large sleeves. It resembled a woman's kimono. Far from formal and very gaudy, much like the owner's personality, Leonardo reasoned.

"Oh, Leonardo_-'san'!_" Michelangelo said, bowing much deeper than Usagi. Leonardo registered the emphasis on the honorific and the excessive bow. Michelangelo's whole behavior seemed to indicate Leonardo was being made fun of, but Leonardo diplomatically chose to pretend he hadn't noticed and bowed back. "Michelangelo_-san,_my friend."

Michelangelo was Leonardo's main contact from the Musashibo family, another samurai clan. Unlike Usagi, Michelangelo himself wasn't a samurai but a mere courtier, which put him in a much lower status than Leonardo and Usagi. However, the guy was an invaluable ally. Somehow, he always seemed to know every detail of the political situation and had contacts everywhere. Furthermore, he always seemed to understand the real meaning behind other people's seemingly casual remarks. He even had the ability to undestand what people didn't want to say by reading their body language. Having him as an advisor was so useful that Leonardo had to come to terms with his petulant personality.

Leonardo pointed to the cushions with one hand. After his guests had sat back, he took a seat as well. "Thank you for coming despite the bad weather. Please, let us skip the formalities. You are here to talk about the elections, are you?"

"Yes," Usagi confirmed. Michelangelo simply nodded.

"I think we can safely assume that no member from the Oroku clan is going to win this time," Leonardo said. Then he looked at Michelangelo. "Aren't I right, Michelangelo_-san?_"

"You are, Leonardo_-san,_" he said, with the usual grin. Michelangelo looked amused every time Leonardo illustrated his own vision on the political situation. Leonardo always felt treated as if he were a child trying to sound like a grown up when talking with Michelangelo, much to his chagrin. "Please, go on," Michelangelo encouraged.

Leonardo decided it was better to gaze upon the more respectful Usagi. "Oroku Saki_-sama_has lost all his popularity after these seven years of war against the Triceratons. I think no other clan is interested in following the belligerent policy of the Oroku clan anymore."

"Yes, I concur," Usagi said. "My only fear was that of a last-minute victory in Sankaku."

"You're telling us you're happy the Empire lost the battle, Usagi_-san?_" Michelangelo said in a mocking tone.

Usagi gave the turtle an angered look. "You know what I mean. If we had won, Saki_-sama_would have tried to convince the clans that we are near to win the war. That he only needs more time, one more Decade. Continuing the war would bring the Empire much more harm than losing a battle."

Michelangelo smiled at the samurai. "You sure persuaded me, Usagi_-san,_" he said, with a tone of voice that seemed to indicate the exact opposite.

Usagi glanced at Leonardo.

"Anyway..." Michelangelo said in a more neutral tone, "Oroku Saki_-sama_isn't stupid. He knows that he can't win the election. In fact, my sources," he nonchalantly stared at his own nails, "tell me he isn't going to present himself as a candidate."

Leonardo looked at him with wide eyes. He would love to know more about those mysterious "sources" Michelangelo always blabbed about.

"You mean," Leonardo asked in an incredulous voice, "he isn't going to run for shogun?"

"I mean," Michelangelo said, clearly pleased by the effect his words had had, "he isn't going to run for either shogun or clan leader."

"Are you sure about this, Michelangelo_-san?_" Usagi said, "It's hard to believe that Oroku Saki_-sama_would retire from politics."

"Not at all, it's very simple to believe," Michelangelo said, "Saki_-sama_knows very well that these are his last days as shogun. He knows he isn't gonna get nearly enough votes for a second Decade, so he has no reason to run for that title and jeopardize what's left of his prestige."

"Ok," Usagi said, still unconvinced, "but why doesn't he run for clan leader then? Surely his own clan would still follow him."

Michelangelo crossed his legs, sitting more comfortably, and drew a ridiculous canary yellow fan from somewhere in his kimono. "His own clan will follow him in any case, whatever he officially holds that title or not," he said, opening the fan but hardly waving it. "However, the Oroku clan desperately needs to improve its image with the other clans. As you explained so well, Leonardo_-san..._"

_"Did he just wink at me?"_Leonardo thought with indignation.

"...Saki_-sama_isn't very popular right now. He will put a trusted person as clan leader and direct the clan offstage."

"Since you're so well informed," Leonardo said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew the name of Saki_-sama's_candidate."

"Aww, you wouldn't? That's not fair." Michelangelo stared at him intently, hiding his own mouth behind the yellow fan. "Impressing you is one of the main reasons I give away all my precious information to you... Leonardo_-san._"

Leonardo didn't reply. He clenched his fists with impatience. _"Come on, just give me the names already, you attention seeker buffoon!"_he thought to himself.

Michelangelo was silent for a few more seconds, clearly enjoying being the center of attention, then he finally announced: "Oroku Raphael_-san_ will be his candidate for shogun. And Oroku Karai_-san_will be the candidate for clan leader."

Leonardo relaxed and started to scratch his chin pensively: "Raphael_-san_ and Karai_-san_? Aren't they Oroku Saki_-sama's_protégés?"

"Yep," was Michelangelo's reply.

"I understand nominating Karai_-san_ for clan leader," Leonardo continued, "since she's surely going to win if she is backed up by Saki_-sama._ But why is he nominating Raphael_-san_ for shogun if Saki_-sama_knows he's going to lose?"

Michelangelo finally closed the yellow fan. "I think it's because of Saki_-sama's_ twisted love for competition. He likes to put his own clan members against each other, so he can reward those who do better. Raphael_-san_ probably disappointed him for some reason, or he simply lost some kind of challenge against Karai_-san,_so he got the short end of the stick."

This was very useful information. Leonardo decided he had to repay the other turtle in some way, so he conceded: "Ok, I'm impressed." Michelangelo smiled mischieviously.

"So, Leonardo_-san,_" Usagi said, "what are you going to do?"

It was time for the big announcement. "I will run for shogun," Leonardo said, trying to sound as confident and determined as he could. He had already made this decision before knowing Oroku Saki wasn't going to be his adversary, and now he had no reason to back down.

His guests gave him a puzzled look.

"We have been opposing Oroku Saki_-sama_ for the whole Decade," Leonardo explained, "Now that he's defeated, there's finally hope to have a shogun coming for _our_side."

"Are you sure about this, Leonardo_-san?_" Usagi said, "I thought you were going to run for clan leader."

"I would, hadn't I an actual chance to be elected shogun."

"So who's gonna be the next Hamato clan leader?" Usagi asked.

"We chose Splinter."

"I see," Usagi's gaze shifted for a moment to the left, "He's your sensei, isn't he? The rat?"

"Yes. What about the Miyamoto clan?"

"We..." Usagi hesitated, "haven't chosen yet. I'll let you know as soon as we do."

Usagi suddenly stood up. "I hope you don't mind if I take leave, Leonardo_-san._I have important matters to discuss with the rest of my clan."

Leonardo stood up as well. The two bowed at each other while the turtle said: "Of course, Usagi_-san._Please, come back soon to visit me again."

Leonardo watched Usagi leave the room.

"So, we're finally alone," he heard Michelangelo's voice behind him, "_Leo._"

Leonardo turned around to face him. His guest had got up as well. "I've already told you," Leonardo said coldly, "I never gave you the permission to call me that, Michelangelo_-san._"

"Oh, don't always be so formal, Leo. Who cares about all the _san's_ and _sama's_when it's just you and me? I mean, you, me and your scryer, obviously."

"I do," Leonardo said, crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't you be complimenting me because I actually remembered to use them while Usagi was here?" Michelangelo looked at him with big eyes and a fake sad smile. "Why should I even bother to listen to all your demands if you never reward me when I act like a good boy?"

Leonardo kept staring at the other with his arms crossed and a look of disapproval.

"So, what do you think of this meeting?" Michelangelo said in a more serious tone.

Apparently he got the message, Leonardo thought with satisfaction. "I think it went well."

Michelangelo smiled. "And I think you're cute when you're so clueless."

Never mind, it's impossible to make Michelangelo take you seriously, Leonardo thought. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you make me wanna hug..."

"No!" Leonardo interrupted, blaming himself for not having worded his question less ambiguously, "Not that! I mean, what do you mean by 'clueless'?"

"I mean you ain't cut for politics."

Leonardo frowned. "Well, my clan begs to differ. The Hamato think I'm a great leader and..."

"Oh, you are a great leader, Leo. No one's ever denied that. You're simply a bad politician."

"I don't see the difference."

He waited for an explanation, but Michelangelo remained silent. He was staring at Leonardo's face as though it was a very interesting painting. "So, how do you think this meeting went?" Leonardo asked.

"You should seriously reconsider running for shogun," Michelangelo said, taking a step closer to him, "You'd be a great clan leader, Leo. Your men love you, they would follow you wherever you want."

"I know running for shogun is more risky, but why shouldn't I try? Oroku Saki_-sama_is on his knees right now and I don't think the Progressists are that dangerous."

"The Oroku clan and the Progressists aren't the enemies you should worry about. I'd be more worried about the Miyamoto clan if I were you."

"The Miyamoto clan?" Leonardo couldn't hide his surprise. "But Usagi_-san_is my friend. And he will probably be the leader of his clan this Decade."

"Friend?" Michelangelo asked in an dubious voice.

"We have been opposing the shogun together for the whole Decade!" Leonardo said, widening his arms in exasperation.

"Yeah, and as you said, Saki is on his knees now! He isn't gonna be the shogun for much longer, the Power Decade is nearly over. Usagi has never been your _friend,_ he was your _ally._" Michelangelo said, putting emphasis on the words 'friend' and 'ally'. "Was, because now that Saki's menace is gone, there is no reason he should support your candidacy."

"But we are on the same side. Our clans are both Conservative and Diplomatist."

"Yeah, but yours is a ninja clan. Usagi's is a samurai clan. The Miyamoto clan will want a samurai to represent the Conservatives and the Diplomatists, not a filthy ninja. Especially since Oroku Saki is a ninja, so they can use his unpopularity to get more votes. Trust me, Usagi is gonna run for shogun, not clan leader."

Leonardo... hadn't thought of that. He lowered his gaze, defeated.

Michelangelo put a hand on his shoulder. Leonardo didn't like this breach of his personal space, but right now he was too concerned about what Michelangelo had just told him to complain.

"Leo, you're too good-hearted. That's why you ain't cut for politics. Be clan leader and support Usagi. With the new shogun's support and my political advices, you'll be one of the most powerful men of this Decade. Remember, I'm your only true friend outside your clan."

"And why should I trust you?" Leonardo snapped. "Aren't you just another 'ally' from a samurai clan? Why should you have the best interests of the Hamato clan at heart?"

Michelangelo placed both his hands on Leonardo's shoulders and gently pushed him against the wall. "I don't give a damn about the Hamato clan," he said, his face a few inches from Leonardo's. "But I care about you," he said, while very slowly moving his face closer and closer. "Leo."

Leonardo opened his eyes wide, panicked. Without thinking, he immediately tapped his blue _ki._ All he knew is that he wanted to free himself from Michelangelo's grab and impending kiss. So he took his own panic and fear and released them outwards, in the form of a blue _ki_blast, against Michelangelo.

Michelangelo's reaction was instantaneous. He let go of Leo as if he had burned him and run away as fast as he could, tripping in his own kimono in the process. Recovering from the fall, he crawled until he reached the nearest wall. Then he assumed fetal position, offering to Leonardo nothing but his shell.

Art of Control: Intimidation Technique.

Leonardo stopped the flow of _ki_and Michelangelo's body immediately relaxed. Leonardo, on the other hand, was shaking with anger. Contempt. Shame. He unsteadily walked towards the door and opened it.

He stepped out of the room and glanced back at Michelangelo, who hadn't moved from his corner despise being no more under Leonardo's spiritual assault.

"This conversation is over, Michelangelo_-san,_" Leonardo said coldly. Without waiting for a response, he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's NOTE: This chapter was censored by me to abide by the rules of this site. If you want to read the uncensored version, please visit my DeviantArt account (same nickname)._

* * *

Leonardo reached the door to Donatello's room. He approached his hand to it, but he knew that knocking wasn't going to be necessary. Leonardo had sent his servant to ask Donatello to shield the room of the meeting for him, so the turtle was surely scrying on Leonardo right now.

"Come in," said a voice from within, confirming Leonardo's thoughts. He entered and closed the door.

Donatello was seated on a cushion in the center of the room. He wore a formal purple kimono, like he always did, with black decorations and the symbols of the _Seven Ki _and the Hamato Clan respectively on the right and left sleeve. In front of him there was an unrolled scroll. Donatello had probably been reading when he had received Leonardo's message. This wasn't surprising. Donatello spent most of his time alone in his room, studying different subjects. He wasn't a very social turtle. His room attested his wide range of interests: two of the walls were full of books about history, literature, astrology, ninjutsu, and much more.

"Are you shielding this room?" Leonardo said.

There was no need to ask, actually. Donatello had been Leonardo's scryer for years now. He knew when his services were required. But Leonardo never felt safe until he heard it from Donatello's mouth.

"Yes," Donatello said.

Every important person in the Empire needed to have a trusted scryer in their service or they wouldn't last long in the political world. Scryers, as ninja with an affinity to purple _ki_ were commonly called, had the ability to see and hear what happened in a given location from any distance. Only another scryer could block such intrusions by shieldind that place.

Since Donatello was Leonardo's scryer and the keeper of his secrets, trust between them was paramount. And Leonardo trusted Donatello completely.

"You saw what happened," Leonardo said, clenching his fists and leaning one arm against the wall.

Donatello was gazing at Leonardo tenderly. He patted a spot on the floor next to him. "Come here, Leo."

Leonardo sat there and laid his head on the other turtle's shoulder. Donatello put an arm on Leonardo's shell and started drawing circles on it with his finger. Leonardo closed his eyes, relaxing.

They stayed like this for minutes, lulled by the sound of the rain outside. Little by little, Leonardo's anger and anxiety abandoned him.

After a while, Leonardo felt Donatello's other hand fiddle with the belt of his kimono and he let out a sigh of raised his head, allowing Donatello to undress him. After his kimono had fallen on the floor, Donatello gently pulled Leonardo's head closer to kiss him.

While their tongues were caressing, Leonardo tentatively stretched one of his arms and touched the other turtle's belt. Donatello delicately grabbed Leonardo's wrist and pushed his hand away.

Leonardo let out another sigh, but this time it was melancholy. Donatello always refused to undress in front of anyone, even Leonardo. The wounds of the past were slow to heal, and maybe they would have never healed. Even if Leonardo made an attempt to break this taboo of his now and then, Donatello was adamant and Leonardo knew he couldn't force him.

"Close your eyes, Leo," Donatello whispered.

Leonardo complied without hesitation. He heard Donatello stand up and then a dress rustle. Leonardo guessed Donatello had opened his kimono. He never removed it, even when they had sex. He only opened it.

Leonardo let himself be guided by Donatello during the sex. When they finished, he was flat on his shell, worn out but happy.

Leonardo straightened up and stretched. Donatello leaned forward and kissed him. After the kiss, Leonardo closed Donatello's kimono and tied his belt. Since he couldn't enjoy the pleasure of undressing his partner, Leonardo wanted at least to be the one who dressed him. It was also his way of saying that it didn't matter, he was fine with his partner's fear.

"Thanks," Donatello said, dropping his gaze.

Leonardo glanced at his own kimono, there in the corner, but decided he'd rather stay naked. He grabbed Donatello's shoulders and pulled him down beside him. The two turtles stayed on the floor like this for a while, cuddling and staring at the ceiling.

"Don_-kun,_" Leonardo finally spoke, "What do you think of my meeting with Usagi_-san_ and Michelangelo_-san?_"

Donatello pondered his answer. "I know you're angry with Michelangelo_-san_ right now," Donatello said, "but I think he was honest with you. If he's worried, you should be careful. However, you know politics isn't really my forte. Both you and Michelangelo_-san_ know better than me, so whatever you decide, I'll support you in any way I can. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do."

Leonardo kissed the other turtle on the cheek. "Just be there for me, Don_-kun_. That's all the support I need from you."

"So what are you going to do?" Donatello said, "Can you explain to me what the things Michelangelo_-san_ told you really mean?"

"Well, they mean that what could have been an easy victory for me will likely turn into a tight fight. But I won't back down. The Assembly of the Clans will be summoned in about a month. During this month I will have to pay visits or send representatives to every Conservative, Diplomatist, or unaligned clan, to make sure I get all the votes I can."

Donatello turned around and clung to one of Leonardo's arms. "Explain better."

Leonardo smiled and used his free arm to stroke Donatello's head. After his upsetting and humiliating conversation with Michelangelo, it felt so good to have Donatello ask him to explain the politics of the clans.

"It's pretty simple actually. If Michelangelo_-san_ is wrong and the Miyamoto clan don't present their own candidate, the clans will be split in three big factions, like last time. The Warmonger clans will vote for the Oroku candidate, Raphael_-san_. But unlike ten years ago, he won't get any vote from the unaligned clans. Moreover, some Warmonger clans have passed to our side during the war. For example, I've been told that Masaru_-san_ will probably be the next Ishikawa clan leader."

"Masaru_-san?_ Isn't he Yuki_-san_'s father?"

Ishikawa Yuki was a very young samurai and a very promising young leader who had died during the war, only because Oroku Saki had ordered an attack to a Triceraton stronghold instead of waiting for the siege to force the Triceratons to surrender. His meaningless death had touched the whole Empire and had been used as a argument by the Diplomatist clans against the war.

"Exactly," Leonardo said. "Masaru_-san_ has been firmly opposed to the war ever since his son's death, so if the Ishikawa clan choose him as their clan leader, that's a sure sign that they intend to forsake the Warmonger faction. Then there are the Progressist clans. I'm not sure who their candidate is going to be, but he will surely pass the first round."

"And then," Leonardo continued, "there are the Conservative and Diplomatist clans. Here's the point. If the Miyamoto clan don't present their own candidate, every clan in our faction, or against the war, will vote for me and my victory is guaranteed. But if Usagi_-san_ runs for shogun, we will have to split the votes from our faction among us. There will be no guarantee I will pass the first round."

"So the Progressists have an actual chance to win?" Donatello said. "Why would the Miyamoto clan risk having a Progressist shogun instead of supporting you?"

"That's not really going to be a problem, Don_-kun_. Anyone of us that passes the first round, be it me or Usagi_-san_, is bound to win and become shogun. During the second round our faction will reunite again and vote for the remaining one of us. So the Progressist candidate has no hope to win, even in the event he receives more votes during the first round."

"I see," Donatello said, "So all you have to worry about is to get more votes than Usagi_-san_."

Leonardo smiled. "That's my little genius."

"That is what Michelangelo_-san_ meant," Donatello continued, "when he said you should worry about the Miyamoto clan instead of Raphaeli-san/i or the Progressists."

"Raphael_-san_ never worried me in the first place. If I remember correctly, he's a red _ki_ user."

Donatello raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"Red _ki_ users are hotheads," Leonardo said confidently. "They're dangerous on the battlefield, but not very crafty."

"Leo, you do know there is no scientific evidence that the affinity to a _ki_ color is linked in any way to personality traits, don't you?"

Leonardo shrugged: "I don't care if it's proven or not. I know it is true."

"Oroku Saki is a purple _ki_ user," Donatello insisted. "Are you implying we are similar?"

Leonardo looked at Donatello and smirked. "Yes, you are. You are both dangerously cunning."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

The two turtles didn't speak for a while after that.

"Are you tired?" Donatello asked out of the blue. "Do you want to take a nap?"

"Do you mind?" Leonardo said.

That was one of Leonardo's biggest regrets. He and Donatello could never sleep in the same bed. Donatello always had to stay awake and shield the room while they were together. So Leonardo slept, while Donatello simply lay next to him.

"Of course not," Donatello said. "Don't worry, I'm not tired."

Leonardo clung to Donatello and closed his eyes. The warmth of Donatello's body, the sound of the rain outside, everything was so soothing.

Leonardo silently prayed the gods to let him dream about waking up and finding Donatello asleep next to him.


End file.
